Keeping Secrets
by RNJ12
Summary: Emma has a secret, something big . But how can she tell Will when things keep getting in the way ?  Will/Emma  some Emma/Bieste friendship


When the bell rang , Emma Schuester glanced up from her desk and looked out of her office through the windows that surrounded her - glass walls , in a confidential guidance office . She had wondered many times which genius came up with that one but right now she was grateful for them. It meant that she could see when the corridors were clear , and when they were it meant she could finally talk to Will.

She had been wanting to tell him all week but she wanted to wait until she was sure , she booked an appointment with her doctor and it confirmed her suspicions – she was pregnant , about a month he'd said. She didn't quite know how to feel , at first she was terrified but excitement took over within the day and then the only thing she felt was anticipation and a wish that she could share that feeling with her husband.

The only problem was that she didn't know what to say , finally the night before she had decided that the way she told him didn't matter – it was the news she had that counted and she needed to reveal it soon, before he guessed or started to show and she looked bad for keeping it from him . Unfortunately when she had woken that morning and her hand fell on the buzzing alarm clock next to her she had felt a piece of paper under the palm of her hand . She opened her eyes and noticed a yellow piece of paper stuck to the clock , sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes she read the post-it note and sighed.

_Ems, _

_Sorry to leave but I've had to go into work early , I have to get this sectionals set list sorted out before we can even start thinking about rehearsals. _

_See you at work gorgeous _

_I Love You _

_Will xxx_

"I guess it'll have to wait another few hours" she muttered to herself as she dressed and her mind drifted back to her news.

She had thought about nothing else all day and had even found it hard to focus on what students had come to talk to her about , luckily the only cases had been teenage arguments which all required her fall back advice "just give him/her time … and make sure you let them know that you are sorry" and maybe the occasional handing over of a pamphlet. She hadn't been able to catch Will at lunchtime as she had an appointment with a student between classes , postponing her news further still.

As the final pupils shut their lockers that evening and headed home she had nothing to stop her finding Will and talking to him. She closed the folder that she had been studying and slotted it back into the alphabetical index of her filing cabinet , then she took a deep breath and stood up and smoothed her skirt down as she always did but as her hand fell to the waistband of her skirt it stopped and rested almost of its own accord on her stomach . The enormity of her news hit her as her hand rested over her unborn child but this time she thought about how it would hit Will , not least because of what Terri had done , the child that he had come so close to , that he had loved so much before it was snatched from him. She shook off this feeling – determined not to allow more time to pass .

She took another calming breath and reached a trembling hand to the door handle , now or never. She walked purposefully towards the teacher's lounge where Will could usually be found , cup of coffee in hand chatting with the rest of the languages faculty (or more often than not simply being tormented by Sue). But as Emma entered the only person who looked up was Shannon Bieste who smiled and gestured for her to sit down . Emma shook her head and stuttered her way through a nervous apology "Sorry Shannon, I erm , there's someone I need to talk to ," with that she turned to leave but behind her she heard the sound of a chair scraping and Shannon walking towards her . "Emma ," she said quietly "come on , talk to me , you've been like this all week"

"Like what ?" Emma snapped defensively

"Like that ! Not yourself , barely saying a word when people ask after you – It doesn't take a genius to see what's wrong"

"There's nothing wrong Shannon , I'm fine"

"Fine , then let's go out for drinks tonight – My treat ?"

"I … I really can't"

"Can't come ?" Shannon quizzed , and then a slight smile spread across her mouth as she whispered so that only Emma could hear "or can't drink ?"

Emma's expression betrayed her as her eyes widened and tears welled and spilled over and down her cheeks. " does anyone else know ?" she whispered through the tears

"No-one ! What do you take me for Emma ?"

"Thank you" Emma sniffed and gathered her thoughts.

"Congratulations" Shannon said gathering Emma into a huge hug and handing her a tissue "I bet you're thrilled right ? Not to mention Will – he'll be a brilliant dad"

Emma looked down at her feet in shame " I ….. I haven't really ..."

Shannon looked at her in disbelief "so when you say there's someone you need to talk to – you really mean it ?"

Emma nodded and Shannon smiled again "Well it's not like you have anything to worry about is it ? You know he'll be ecstatic"

"I suppose so," she said smiling weakly " Thanks Shannon , I'll see you later"

"Good luck" Shannon called after her.

Her mind finally at rest Emma just needed to find Will , She made her way to his office but when she opened the door she saw an empty room before her . She looked over the various ornaments on his desk ; his Spanish flags , photos of class trips to Mexico and Glee club performing at regionals and in the centre of it all was their wedding picture , she looked at their grinning faces on the happiest day of their life , "so far" she thought to herself as she tried to imagine all the new happy memories that were to come – or would be if she could only find him and give him the good news.

She was almost giving up hope when she thought about the one other place Will might be , she couldn't believe that she hadn't realised where he'd be sooner and she was still scolding herself for being so stupid when she reached the choir room. There he was , sitting at the desk sorting sheet music into folders . She just couldn't stop herself , she ran into the choir room and kissed him "Whoa !" he laughed " hey Ems , you ok ?"

"Better than ok" she exclaimed "Will I have to tell you something , I..."

"Can't it wait Ems ? I just need to..."

"No ! It really can't . Will ..." she took a deep breath " I'm pregnant"

Will gasped , his hand covered his mouth and tears welled in his eyes . He wasn't the only one whose actions attracted Emma's attention though as she heard many simultaneous gasps and spontaneous applause that erupted from the other side of the choir room. She turned on her heel and saw them . Thirteen sets of eyes stared at her and she found Will's reason for wanting to put off her news . The glee club .

"Will … I …. I'm sorry …. I didn't know you were …"

"It doesn't matter ," he replied pulling her into a huge hug and kissing her forehead "After everything else , why not share this with the glee club too"


End file.
